Tu Amistad me hace bien
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Porque no es solo amor en este día, también hay amistad "Tu amistad me hace bien"


**Aclaración:**

**Este Fanfic esta dedicado a todos ustedes.**

**Les deseo un gran día**

**Recuerden, todos son mis amigos**

**Two-Shot**

* * *

**Inspirado en la canción "Tu amistad me hace bien" De Alex Campos**

** .**

** .**

**Capitulo Único**

** .**

**_Porque no es solo amor en este día, también hay amistad_**

.

_"Tu amistad me hace bien"_

_._

_. _

"Es curioso

.

No pensé que fuera a tener tanto en tan poco tiempo

.

Lastima que nos veamos muy poco

.

Hoy quiero decirles que me alegro de haberlos conocido"

.

Se acerco a los chicos, quienes la miraban curiosos

.

"Se que es tonto lo que estoy haciendo, pero es algo que necesitaba hacer"

.

_Se encuentra el aire con el aguacero  
Se tiñe el cielo de azul sincero  
Son los acordes de un beso al te quiero  
Es un poema el que vives por dentro._

Es como lluvia que alimenta el río,  
Como la fuerza que sostiene el brillo  
Es ese brillo que alumbra el camino  
En mi camino estarás, mi amigo.

_ ._

"¿Entienden?"

.

Soltó un suspiro con lágrimas en los ojos

.

"No están solos"

.

Dijo firme con una sonrisa sincera

.

"Yo estoy aquí"

.

**_No encuentro las palabras que expliquen lo que siento _**

**_Sin verte sé que estás es importante lo comprendo, _**

**_Tal vez nunca te vea, pero en Dios tu y yo sabemos _**

**_Nos une la esperanza, una fe y nuestro credo. _**

_ ._

_No hay alegría sin un buen sentido _

_No hay un abrazo que no quite el frío. _

_En tu amistad me siento como niño. _

_En tu consejo yo regreso al nido. _

_ ._

_En esa cara que me lleva al cielo _

_En medio de tormentas y aguaceros. _

_He dicho y es cierto que me rindo _

_Por eso sé que yo te necesito._

_ ._

"Justo ahora te sientes solo, se que es muy distinto el cariño que yo les brindo

.

Se que aunque quieres amar a alguien, y que ese alguien te ame a ti

.

Este es solo un día mas

.

Que podemos pasar juntos

.

Una amistad

.

Que no se romperá, sin importar la traición, sin importar el dolor"

.

_No encuentro las palabras que expliquen lo que siento _

_Sin verte sé que estás es importante lo comprendo, _

_Tal vez nunca te vea, pero en Dios tu y yo sabemos _

_Nos une la esperanza, una fe y nuestro credo. _

_ ._

_Soy poeta trovador que va por el sendero _

_Soñando con un día encontrarme con el dueño _

_Aunque no soy perfecto, no me rindo. No te llevo. _

_Si juntos caminamos llegaremos a ese cielo._

_ ._

"Eres como un niño

.

Que quiere llorar

.

Se que mis hombros so pequeños

.

Pero en ellos puedes llorar

.

Se que odias mis abrazos

.

Pero es una forma de decir Te amo

.

Y aunque los rechaces

.

Te los seguiré dando"

_La amistad es un tesoro como perla que no encuentro. _

_Lo que sé: tú amistad me hace bien. _

_Es verdad así lo siento, eres parte de mis sueños _

_No te miento: Tu amistad me hace bien._

_ ._

"Mi meta es hacerte feliz

.

Aunque me cueste mi felicidad

.

Aunque cueste mi vida

.

Quiero verte sonreír aunque sea una vez

.

Se que es tonto y sin sentido

.

Pero aun así es lo que deseo"

.

_Como aire en el verano, _

_Como abrigo en el invierno, _

_Tú, tu amistad me hace bien. _

_ ._

_Aunque a veces nos fallemos _

_La amistad no dejaremos, _

_Volveremos a este encuentro. _

_Tu amistad me hace bien._

_ ._

_"_Sabes bien que a ti me refiero

.

Se que te cuesta creerlo

.

No confías en nadie por temor

.

Pero confía en mi

.

Yo estaré siempre a tu lado

.

Aun si no me abres tu corazón

.

Aun si pretendes ser fría

.

Puedo ver en tus ojos

.

A una niña desprotegida

.

Que busca un lugar al que pertenecer

.

No busques más

.

Tú perteneces aquí

.

Junto a mi

.

Junto a ellos

.

Junto a nosotros

.

Porque Tu amistad me hace bien"

.

Al terminar, dio un suave suspiro y observo al frente. No esperaba que hubiera alguna reacción por parte de ellos. No esperaba que alguien entendiese lo que había dicho. Pero si esperaba que vieran que ella era sincera

.

Que no mentía

.

No le gustaba mentir

.

Había escrito aquello solo para ellos, solo para que supieran que ella estaba allí para ellos, que si necesitaban una mano, ella estaba dispuesta a darla

.

-No espero que digan nada- Sonrió con ternura –No espero aplausos ni halagos- Dijo algo mas seria –No quiero nada de eso-

.

Los demás miraban confundidos a la felina

.

-Lo único que quiero, es que no se sientan solos, que sepan que me tienen a mí-

.

-Se que soy débil, pero haré mi esfuerzo para protegerlos, para ayudarlos-

.

_"Y aunque desaparezca... aun así estaré a su lado, rogando por ustedes y pesando en ustedes"_

.

Confeso con lágrimas, pero no sabían si eran de tristeza

.

-Los amo, a todos… con sinceridad-

.

.

* * *

**_Dedicatoria especial:_**

**_The Second Law, Noah Samaki, CarlosZX, Amyrose-fangirl, S.S.S the hedgehog, MarinaTF, IaMeikoD, Mochi, Gabriela, Luis, Paola, Ayuki, Akira, Flowy, Kat, Katy_**

**_Que tengan un feliz día_**

**_Los amo de todo corazón_**

**_Att: Mizu-Kumi_**

**_Mejor conocida como:_**

**_Laura Gonzalez_**


End file.
